The cardzi display system generally relates to software and more specifically to capturing, organizing, and retrieving photographs of cards.
For a few centuries, people have printed and sent cards to each other. The cards served as introductions, greetings, reminders of annual events such as birthdays, anniversaries, and holidays, and events of rarer occurrence. People grew accustomed to receiving cards. In time, artists decorated cards with various scenes, flowers, graphics, and the like. Writers composed various sentences, stanza, poems, and other forms of inspiration. In recent decades, cards have proliferated to follow the holidays and other events worth honoring and remembering. Select cards also play music, songs, and voices. Cards also have portions that move during the opening of a card and upon a reader moving a tab or an armature. Cards typically have a center fold and two panels flanking the fold. The obverse face of the card has the two interior panels seen by a recipient of a card and the reverse face of the card has the front panel seen upon retrieving a card from an envelope and the back panel typically showing the card's printer and universal product code among other information.
People though have a fondness for birthday cards, anniversary cards, other select annual events, and events that occur less often. Eventually such cards accumulate into various files and piles. A handful of persons retain cards that they receive for many, many years. At some estate sales, lengthy collections of cards remain after a person has gone. How to store and handle a growing collection of cards provides a storage matter to many people.